Technical Field
The present application relates to prosthetic capsular devices including wearable electronic technology device(s), and methods for insertion into the eye.
Description of the Art
Cataract surgery is one of the most successfully and most frequently performed surgical procedures in the United States. Each year, millions of people achieve a dramatic improvement in their visual function thanks to this procedure. With the increasing proportion of the U.S. population reaching their retirement years, there is expected to be an almost doubling of the demand for cataract surgery over the next twenty years from 3.3 million to over 6 million annually. In response to the increased demand, more ophthalmologists may be trained and certified to perform cataract surgery, and each trained and certified ophthalmologist may perform more cataract surgeries each year.
In addition to the increase in demand for cataract surgery, technological advances have increased patient expectations for the surgery. The procedure takes a short amount of time to perform, and patients expect quick recovery of visual function. Patients are also asking their ophthalmologist to give them the restoration of more youthful vision without glasses through the use multifocal intraocular lenses, presbyopia correcting lenses, toric lenses, and monovision, to name a few. Despite accurate preoperative measurements and excellent surgical technique, the desired refractive outcome requires a dose of good fortune as there are numerous uncontrolled variables involved. As many as 20−50% of post-operative cataract patients may benefit from glasses or follow-up refractive surgical enhancements to achieve their desired refractive endpoint. The reason for this high amount of refractive unpredictability is believed to be the final resting position of the lens implant in the eye, mathematically expressed as the effective lens position (ELP), which can be quite variable and unpredictable in the current state of cataract surgery. Recently, hundreds of millions of dollars have been invested into developing highly sophisticated femtosecond laser systems that are able to more precisely control the size and shape of the capsulotomy and corneal incisions with the stated goal of lessening the variability of the ELP and thus aiding in better refractive outcomes. Unfortunately, the increased precision of the femtosecond laser systems have not been able to account for the major problem plaguing the variability of the ELP, which is the volumetric difference between the cataract, natural capsular bag, and intraocular lens implant (IOL).
A device and method that helps provide the desired refractive endpoint in cataract surgery is described in PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 2013/126380, Wortz, published on Aug. 29, 2013, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
All patents and other documents referred to in this application are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.